


The Little Things in Life

by notakamisama



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Single Dad AU, alternative universe, past f/m relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:10:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notakamisama/pseuds/notakamisama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a struggle to make ends meet, Teito applies to a flower shop situated on a street corner a little ways away from his apartment. Maybe this job will do some good in his life, other than Capella, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things in Life

**Author's Note:**

> The way that I thought of this AU is a bit shameful. Unbeta'd.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no," it takes all of what's left of Teito's mentality to not spew profanities in front of the child before him, "I can't be late, unbelievable--" He glances at the old, dusty analog clock hanging on the wall, panic and fear welling up into his body as if he had murdered a man.

It reads 12:30 PM.

The interview didn't start until 12:45 PM.

Oh thank God, Teito still had 10 minutes.

He slips on his coat before ushering the ginger towards the door. "C'mon squirt, time to go." the boy giggles before following the brunet out of the apartment and into the hall. Teito locks the door, giving it a good twist to make sure he actually locked it, and start to walk downstairs.

"Why are there so many steps?" the boy quipped.

"To go up and down the floors, silly," Teito answers with ease.

"I want them to move for us." They've only walked down a floor. "I know! I can make them a thing!"

"Capella, they're called escalators. You've been on one."

"I have?"

"Yeah, in the mall."

"Oh, okay," apparently it satisfies the five-year-old enough that the rest of the trek down is a comfortable silence. With great enthusiasm, Teito steps in front of the automatic sliding doors and bows, gesturing towards the entrance.

"Your adventure awaits, sir," the brunet announces, grinning as Capella throws a fist up in glee.

"I'll slay the dragon and save the princess!" Capella cheers as the two walk down the sidewalk, "I'm gonna be the king and rule the kingdom into glory!"

"But what if you were the prince in need of saving?"

"Then I'll..... um...."

"....Plot twist." Capella pauses and Teito watches the boy's brows furrow. "Capella?"

Emerald eyes meets amber eyes as the young adult waits for an answer.

"Then Daddy will save me! And then Daddy would rule the kingdom to glory as King!"

"Alright," Teito cracks a smile before kneeling down, and Capella takes it as an invitation to climb on his father's back for a piggy-back ride. He rests his head against Teito's shoulder and stays quiet for the rest of the walk towards the flower shop, but buries his face into the brunet's back once they're in front of the shop.

He looks over his shoulder and all Teito could catch is light ginger spikes. "What's wrong?"

"If Daddy's the king then would Mommy be the angel and watch you rule in heaven?"

It takes a second for the question to sink in and Teito smile fell. He feels a twinge of pain in his chest and takes a deep breath.

"Yeah.... She will be." The two walk in the store and the doorbell chimes not long after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOO. First time actually posting something on here. It's a bit choppy but art is more of my forte.
> 
> Please Read/Review!


End file.
